<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米英】倒影／Reflection by Ken_Douglus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042357">【米英】倒影／Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus'>Ken_Douglus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【USUK：Alongside】 [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Stories, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※ 國設米英｜For July 4th</p><p>歷史長河裡奔騰著的浪花曾無數次詢問：「你自由嗎？你的覺悟、你的野心、你的愛是自由的嗎？」<br/>而他的答案是肯定的。</p><p>－<br/>「吶，亞瑟，」美國人溫柔地喊英國人的名字，仰起頭望著他，「就算知道你會難受——但我從來沒後悔過，一次也沒有。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【USUK：Alongside】 [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米英】倒影／Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>倒影／Reflection</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「滴答、滴答——滴答。」</p><p> </p><p>美國一言不發地注視著那些透明的液體流向連接在英國手上的透明管道，再順著他手背的青色血管流入他的身體裡。</p><p>以白色和銀色為主色調且寬敞靜謐的醫療設施裡，彷彿連呼吸和輸液的聲響都清晰可聞。</p><p>美國的視線在英國均勻起伏的胸口和闔著的眼瞼之間滑動，他用指腹碰了碰對方的手指和手背，大概因為已在躺椅上一動不動將近一小時，英國人的皮膚觸感冰涼僵硬。</p><p>美國青年的眼底閃過一絲不快，英國卻緩緩張開了眼睛：「……一醒來周圍都是冷冰冰的醫療設備，連你都那麼安靜，還真是磣人。」他的嗓音略比往常沙啞一些，夾雜著幾聲低咳。</p><p>美國看他的臉色比剛來時好了些，於是緩和了臉色，聳聳肩，說：「畢竟我們的血液和唾液樣本也算國家機密，也只能來這裡接受檢查了。」</p><p>「我又不是在抱怨，」英國人觀察著美國人的表情，扯著嘴角笑了下，「今年只是這種程度，已經很不錯了。」輸液瓶已經接近見底，他於是伸手摁下扶手旁那枚呼叫醫生的按鈕。</p><p>對英國來說這不過是每年都要上演一遍——被戲稱為「七月病」——的身體和精神症狀。兩個多世紀前出現這病症的頭幾年他曾有過吐血太劇烈血液流失過多，以至於以為自己會就那樣跟伊麗莎白一世在天國再會的狀況。</p><p>但歷史很好地證明了，儘管他體型纖瘦也算不上強壯，儘管心肺和喉嚨和視網膜會灼燒般地疼痛，會全身乏力以至於連續幾天連喝水進食都困難，儘管那之後清理那些凝固粘結在臉頰和頭髮上的血跡要花費不少時間……但像他這樣的存在，終究不會被一場每年只發作幾天的疾病輕易地剝奪生命。</p><p>——再說那也已經是很多年前的症狀了。</p><p>那之後的上百年，他的症狀基本就是身體乏力，在想起美國或見到美國時會止不住吐血——好吧，次數還是有那麼點頻繁——但失血程度算不上嚴重。而在與美國正式走在一起的這幾十年裡，這「七月病」就成了類似每年一犯的重感冒。比如今年，也就是連續幾天食慾不佳，伴隨著乏力和兩次咳血——英國是真的覺得這沒什麼可抱怨的了。</p><p>倒是美國認為本就瘦巴巴的英國幾天不進食已經算得上大麻煩，起碼應該做個全面的檢查輸點營養液之類。</p><p>考慮到自身的經濟境況確實算不上好，並且過去曾多次在這個「五眼同盟」成員的專屬醫療機構檢查的經驗，英國也就沒有拒絕。</p><p> </p><p>負責的女醫生進入病房後，隨意地朝美國點了點頭。</p><p>「抱歉，難得的休假日還讓你工作。」</p><p>「不用客氣，能在這種特別日子賣給祖國一個人情，可讓我賺到了。」醫生瀟灑地甩了甩長髮。</p><p>美國揚起嘴角：「哈哈，我之後想想怎麼答謝你。」</p><p>「看到你這麼健康，我就放心了。」醫生笑得一臉和煦，察覺到她意有所指，美國便不再作聲，點了點頭。</p><p>醫生也不再與他對話，而是走近仍安靜臥在躺椅上的英國人，彎下腰，問道：「您現在感覺如何？」</p><p>紳士尊嚴促使英國坐直了身體並與女性保持平視：「比之前好一些了。」話雖如此，語氣仍顯虛弱。</p><p>醫生看了眼英國另一隻手臂上那儀器的數字，飛快地按了幾下，接著利索地幫他拔下輸液針頭、貼上止血棉花，然後飛快地在手上的平板電腦輸入資料：「指數都正常了，之後好好休息就行。」</p><p>在英國拉下襯衫袖口並站起身整理衣服的時候，醫生小聲地感嘆：「英國先生的醫療記錄，最早已經是上世紀50年代了——還真是雷打不動地，全都集中在七月份呢。」</p><p>「畢竟是『七月病』啊。」英國人的臉上是淡淡的笑。</p><p><br/>－</p><p> </p><p>美國和英國並肩走出被後者形容為「磣人」的病房，又穿過了長長的空曠過道和幾道帶著電子鎖的門，接著下了數十層電梯，才終於走出那棟坐落於市區、表面看上去並不扎眼的辦公建築。</p><p>逃離了室內強勢的冷氣系統，一踏入戶外便是一股熱氣流撲面而來，美國皺了下眉頭，聽見英國長長地噓了口氣。</p><p>他正想提議之後的行程，英國卻先轉過頭來，說：「稍微在附近散一下步吧。」難得地沒等美國回答，他已經先沿著主幹道慢慢往前走。前方出現一個窄道岔口時，年長國家停頓了幾秒，拐了進去。</p><p>美國在原地停留了十幾秒，只覺得英國人的身影有些搖晃，即便對方今年的病症比往年好上許多，但身體虛弱終究是難以隱藏的。</p><p>他無意識地嘆了口氣，邁開大步很快就追上英國，重新並肩而行。</p><p>離開主幹道後的車流十分稀少，店鋪也不多，然而那藍、紅、白色調構成的星條旗旗幟和貼紙隨處可見，還有幾家餐廳貼上了「7月4日專享！獨立日戶外BBQ！」一類的搶眼海報，但他們沒有駐足。</p><p>倒是在路過一家水果店時，英國被冷藏櫃裡的商品吸引了視線。有店員特地上來介紹說那是目前正當季的草莓，香甜並且水分足，免洗的包裝吃起來也很方便。英國人便回過頭，朝美國眨了眨眼。</p><p>見他難得對食物有了興趣，美國有些意外但更多的是高興，便豪爽地買了一大袋，並給店員付了小費。</p><p> </p><p>雖然已經是傍晚時分，但夏至日剛過去不久，陽光依舊明亮且猛烈。</p><p>美國提著一大袋水果盒，跟著英國漫無目的地又走了一段距離，一路上兩人幾乎沒有對話。</p><p>美國從來不會因為這種沉默感到尷尬，只是覺得英國的行為略為古怪。但一想到這是對方正難受的時期，就覺得沒必要特地發問了。</p><p>直到視野裡出現了一片小樹林，以及一塊算不上顯眼的公園入口指示牌時，英國才轉過頭來，說：「休息一下吧。」翡翠綠的眼睛在樹木的陰影下，是遮掩不住的疲倦色彩。</p><p>美國嘆了口氣說「好」，伸出空著的那隻手拉起英國的手腕往前走，步伐不大，英國就順從地跟在他身後。</p><p>儘管天氣炎熱，但幸運的是這公園的林蔭道很好地阻擋了大部分紫外線，走在樹蔭下更像回到上一個季節，人煙稀少也增加了清涼感。</p><p>英國人看著美國人高大的身軀在地面投下深且長的影子，不知怎麼地想起過去有政客對他說過的：那些表面上散發著強烈光芒的傢伙，他的身後必然是更濃重的陰影。</p><p>——分不清是在描述特定的誰，或是警告，或只是單純的感慨。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>他們很快便找到了一處可供休息的長凳，有大片的樹葉遮蔽，只有零星斑駁的陽光投射其上。美國便將食物往上一放，岔開雙腿重重地坐了下來。</p><p>他將手臂跨在長凳靠背上，仰起頭，英國則緩慢地走到他身後站定。他正想問對方既然身體不舒服怎麼不坐下，卻聽見不遠處傳來了教堂的整點鐘聲，規律、緩慢而悠長，似乎短時間內都不會停下。</p><p>人類在這方面還真是執著得出奇，美國漫不經心地想，無論什麼樣的境況下，那些宣示虔誠、尋求心靈歸屬的儀式，即便再怎麼繁瑣冗長，也還是有人會去恪守和執行。</p><p>英國人從美國青年背後伸出手，纖細的手指沿著他的臉頰滑過：「總覺得你……也沒什麼精神。」在說「也」的時候他的聲音加重了點，一直看著頭頂上方的樹葉倒映在美國天藍色的瞳孔裡。</p><p>「因為經濟不景氣啊，身體難免有點倦怠——倒是跟你這個『七月病』挺般配的。」美國人戲謔地朝他眨眨眼。</p><p>「別胡說八道了，」英國抿起嘴角笑了下，「七月對你來說，該是好的月份。」</p><p>「對我們來說，月份哪有什麼好與壞。」美國人隨口回答，往後抬起手扣住英國的手臂，將他整個人繞到自己身前，然後拽進懷裡。</p><p>因為身體狀況不佳而反應尤其不靈敏的英國人踉蹌了幾下，只不滿地瞪了他一眼，但沒有絲毫掙扎的意思。</p><p>美國人將手掌扣在英國人肋骨的位置，臉上的表情似笑非笑：「總覺得每到這個時期你就瘦得厲害，這裡好像一折就會斷。」</p><p>「那是因為你有著一身驚人怪力和肌肉才有的錯覺——」英國翻了個白眼，「我只是不像你那麼四肢發達。」</p><p>「明明走路時一副搖搖欲墜的樣子。」美國人的聲音低了下去。</p><p>英國人一愣，在美國懷裡坐直了身：「那些都是短期症狀，很快就會好的，」他的手指摸上美國人汗濕的前髮和額頭，近距離地直視美國，聲音裡多了一層溫柔，「……明明有著藍天一樣的眼睛，卻蒙上了不適合你的陰影。」</p><p>美國人反問：「那——如果這雙眼睛被陰影填滿的話，你會來拯救我嗎？」</p><p>英國一時間被這問題問住了，他揣摩著美國人眼底陰晴不定的流動，沉默片刻後嘆了口氣：「……真不像是自稱『英雄』的傢伙會說的話。」</p><p>美國的嘴角上揚了幾分：「就算是蝙蝠俠也需要他的羅賓啊。」</p><p>英國挑了挑顯眼的金色眉毛：「怎麼……又想趁機拿那個嘲笑我了嗎。」</p><p>蝙蝠俠與羅賓——那已是多年前美國特地招待各國參加的萬聖節盛大派對的關鍵詞了。</p><p>那一夜的派對儘管吵鬧卻留下了許多難忘的回憶，有南歐國家們的小紅帽童話劇場，有北歐國家們懷古的海盜集團裝扮，有印度和普魯士編排許久的壯觀舞蹈，有明明已經備好一身英俊筆挺的福爾摩斯衣裝的他被美國攔在無人的更衣室裡親吻，惡作劇的紙條被悄悄別上他通紅的耳朵，以及之後在年輕國家不容拒絕的要求下他們換上了那兩身配套的裝扮。</p><p>那時候美國和他已經走在一起，比現在爭吵得更多一些，有著比盟友更進一步的信任，比特殊關係更多一層的親密，卻又似乎沒到如今這樣談論擔憂與過去的程度。</p><p>世人會說美國和英國的關係是那樣特殊，半個世紀如一日地不變。而英國本人卻覺得自過去到現在，在他們近乎不變的外貌下，他們的關係早就經歷了一重又一重的扭轉和變化，正應了「這世界唯有變化是不變的」的原始哲學理念。</p><p>美國望著英國若有所思的表情，輕笑一聲，話鋒陡然一轉：「嗯——你穿上那身緊身衣也是很有一番風情的嘛。」</p><p>「閉嘴，小混蛋。」英國小聲地咒罵他，接著張開手臂抱住了美國的腦袋，壓低著聲音說，「就算哥潭市成了一片沼澤，我也會盡全力把你拉出來的——你這個笨蛋英雄。」</p><p>「……哈哈。」美國人乾笑了聲，沒再回答，環住英國人腰身的臂彎又收緊了些。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>這擁抱不知持續了多長時間，直到英國人輕拍美國的手背，說著「我有點餓了」時美國才猛地睜開眼睛，意識到自己居然差點睡著了。</p><p>英國人難得見他這樣的神情，有些得意地笑了。他仍整個人跨坐在美國腿上，暫時也沒有改變姿勢的打算，而是頗從容地從旁邊的口袋裡拿出一盒草莓打開。</p><p>免洗草莓吃起來很方便，紅艷的果實上聚著融化的水珠，比常溫的吃起來更加甜潤。英國人已經很長時間沒有進食，又在戶外呆了相當一段時間，食慾有所恢復之後吃到美味的水果讓他的表情放鬆不少，一雙翡翠綠的眼睛滿足地瞇了起來。</p><p>美國人不禁笑了起來，覺得對方原先慘白的嘴唇因為染上水分而變得可愛，於是不假思索地用手掌固定住他的後腦勺，湊過來親吻他。</p><p>年長國家輕哼了一聲，由著年輕國家的舌頭在他的唇齒間遊玩，還沒吞嚥下去的草莓果肉被那厚且有力的舌頭往他的上顎頂住，更多的果汁流淌出來時美國人就更用力地吮吸英國人的舌頭，直到他的呼吸變得急促後才將他鬆開來，還煞有其事地咋了咋舌頭並評價道：「真的又香又甜——一點血的味道也沒有。」</p><p>英國用手背擦了下狼狽的嘴角，平復好呼吸才反駁：「我又不是無時無刻都在吐血的……」他的眼底突然閃過一點挑釁，「怎麼？如果有血的味道，你就不敢親了？」</p><p>美國張嘴在他的上唇咬了一下，一臉老神在在：「怎麼可能，搞不好還更興奮。」</p><p>「你這傢伙……」英國人只覺得又好氣又好笑，正要構想大篇幅的批判言辭時，他們的身後陡然響起了響亮的管弦樂聲，著實把兩人都嚇了一跳。</p><p>他們環視了一周，才意識到離長凳十數米外的位置有個音樂噴泉，正播放著無人操作的定時音樂。</p><p>美國「噗哈」一聲大笑起來：「這附近一個人都沒有，突然又是教堂鐘聲又是音樂噴泉的，還真像靈異電影的橋段——啊，不過你喜歡這種的吧。」</p><p>英國又哼了一聲，終於從美國身上下來。他將手上僅剩的一顆草莓放進嘴裡，拍平皺起的襯衫和褲子，徑直朝噴泉的方向走去，腳步已經比來的時候穩了許多。</p><p>美國於是也站起身，嘴角是顯而易見的上揚。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>音樂噴泉算不上壯觀，但池中心的雕塑考究，流水聲潺潺，池水也很乾淨。</p><p>英國坐上噴泉邊緣的大理石，往裡稍一探頭，水面便清晰地反射著已靠到他身旁的美國和自己的身影。</p><p>他想了想，伸手攪了幾下水面，兩人的倒影瞬間破碎開來，又飛快地恢復原狀。</p><p>英國人就笑，轉過頭對美國人說：「……我們啊。」</p><p>英國是懷舊的，記憶力總是很好，他的腦海裡有著無數能清晰描述出環境和細節的過往。</p><p>兩百多年前的他們也常到湖畔散步，歇息時並肩看湖水裡的倒影，那時候的北美少年身高剛趕上他，使用燧發火槍的技術還不如他純熟，那個世紀的湖水澄清如鏡，裡面倒映著與此刻相似的兩張面容。</p><p>然而時空流轉過兩百多年，如今的他們已是截然不同的體格與經歷與立場。曾經的美洲少年眼底是陰鬱和苦悶和一絲迷惑，而現在他身旁的美國青年笑得從容，寬闊的肩背和指節粗硬的手掌充滿力度。</p><p>那手掌的主人撈起了英國人濕漉漉的手，扣進自己的掌心裡，又看了眼水面的倒影，說：「很完整哦——還有，不接受反對意見。」</p><p>「……怎麼會有你這麼厚臉皮的傢伙存在呢。」</p><p>「就是會有啊，畢竟世界這麼大，」美國的另一隻手臂在空氣中比劃出圓形，一臉得意，「當然，美利堅合眾國只此一個。」</p><p>英國人不禁失笑，卻懶得再回嘴，索性閉上眼睛，整個人靠在美國人肩膀上。</p><p>兩人就在分辨不出曲名的緩慢樂聲裡依偎著彼此。</p><p>「你過幾天就回去了吧。」</p><p>「嗯，總不能一直從本國失蹤，」英國撇了撇嘴，「我跟那幫懈怠卸責的政客可不一樣。」</p><p>「下個月……我去你那邊吧，」美國的語氣不知是開玩笑還是認真，「搭乘超音速專機還是挺快的。」</p><p>「怎麼，還沒分開就開始撒嬌了？」英國抿起了嘴角。</p><p>「你該稱讚我是高速行動派。」</p><p>「……笨蛋。」</p><p>「我會去的。」</p><p>「……嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>「哐啷——」「噹啷——」</p><p>來自教堂的悠長鐘聲再度響起並穿插進噴泉的樂聲中，他們才意識到已在這公園裡停留了頗長時間。</p><p>英國專注地聆聽那鐘聲，直到那聲響徹底散去之後，他問道：「1776年費城的鐘聲敲響的那一天，你在想什麼？」</p><p>美國愣了一下，心想這個問題並不難，但一時卻不知該如何表述。</p><p>自由之鍾在那晴朗的藍天白雲下敲響的時候，我在想什麼呢？</p><p>不再是英屬殖民地，視野所及的人類身影是那些呼喚我為「美利堅合眾國」的國民，內心是澎湃也是躍動，不再退卻，不再有身處滂沱大雨一般的迷茫，心裡想著那星星的旗幟從此屹立在世界的版圖上，今後是更多的探索、開拓和邁進，終有一天我會實現更崇高的理想，讓世人仰望——全是狂妄得不得了的野心和情緒。</p><p>他沒有回答英國人的問題，而是反問：「那你呢，你又是怎麼想的呢？」</p><p>英國坐直了上身，細碎的前髮因低頭而擋住了眼睛：「我想啊……這個打敗我、讓我傷心的傢伙，以後會變得更肆無忌憚吧。也許會……超過我吧。」他的嗓音略為發緊。</p><p>「就不想念我嗎？」</p><p>「……你以為呢。」</p><p>「每年都在這個時期生一場大病，根本就割捨不下吧。」美國狡黠地笑起來，突然縱身一躍跳進了噴泉水池裡，隨著「啪唰」聲響濺起的水花打濕了英國的上衣。</p><p>「嗚哇，你這笨蛋——」惱怒的神色爬上了英國人蒼白的臉。</p><p>「因為太熱了嘛，」美國青年腹部以下的衣物都已濕透，靠過來將英國的身體往池子的方向掰，然後笑嘻嘻地用手臂環住他的腰，「這樣抱起來涼快多了，對吧。」</p><p>「……蠢死了。」</p><p>「吶，亞瑟，」美國人溫柔地喊英國人的名字，仰起頭望著他，「就算知道你會難受——但我從來沒後悔過，一次也沒有。」</p><p>哪怕獨立的舉動曾讓你不甘，哪怕曾斷裂開來的關係讓你傷心。</p><p>因為要打破那名為宗主國與殖民地的鎖鏈，因為我有著比那不對等的情誼更重要的追求，因為我要讓追求自由的意志，在這天空和海洋和宇宙之間都光芒四射。</p><p>我不再需要仰望，不再感到膽怯，我擁有更龐大的舞台和聲音，我立在和其他同類對等甚至是俯視的位置，可以沒有拘束地和你談判，可以毫無掣肘地和你競爭，可以在你身陷危機時立刻飛奔到你身旁，國民的意志和我的意志融為一體——讓我在狂亂的暴雨和巨浪裡一路穿行。</p><p>歷史長河裡奔騰著的浪花曾無數次詢問：「你自由嗎？你的覺悟、你的野心、你的愛是自由的嗎？」</p><p>而美國的答案是肯定的。</p><p>「以從你身邊獨立為開端，我才可能變成現在的模樣，站在這裡，」美國青年凝視著他的眼神明亮且堅定，「這裡有屬於我的自由。」</p><p>英國沉默著，手指一下一下地撥著美國人濃金色的頭髮，另一隻手從他方正的下巴線條滑向脖頸，小聲地說：「……終究是成長為很厲害的男人了啊，阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯。」</p><p>「如你所料，不是嗎。」年輕國家將臉貼近他的胸口，水將他的襯衫濡濕了更多。</p><p>「……誰知道呢。」年長國家俯下身抱住美國的頭頂，輕輕閉上眼睛。</p><p>感覺到有斷斷續續的水滴落在自己的後脖頸上，年輕國家問：「是倫敦在下雨嗎？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>美國人拉開對方的手臂，抬起雙手捧起英國人的臉頰。</p><p>他看著對方那漂亮臉龐上因落淚而發紅的眼眶和微微蹙起的眉頭，說：「還真是下雨了，怪不得那麼冰涼。不過在這種天氣裡正好，我還挺喜歡。」</p><p>「……你什麼時候又多出了奇怪的癖好。」英國人用力地吸了吸鼻子。</p><p>「哈哈，因為跟你有關嘛。」美國人厚實的手掌用力揉著他的臉頰，「今晚在樓頂放煙花吧。」</p><p>「華盛頓.D.C私藏煙花是違法的吧——即便是你。」英國揉了下眼睛。</p><p>「我有許可證。」</p><p>「……你對這種吵鬧且安全指數極低的活動還真是情有獨鍾。」</p><p>「當然！因為一起看煙花時你會露出特別好看的笑，我很喜歡。」</p><p>一句突如其來的稱讚讓英國人措手不及，他的臉頰飛快地紅了起來，嘟嚷著說：「……莫名其妙的傢伙。」很快又補了句，「總之先想想該怎麼把衣服和鞋子弄乾吧。」</p><p>「怎麼都好，」美國人的眼神閃亮且灼熱，「吶，再讓我親一下。」沒等英國人回答，便將他拉進池子裡，開始親吻他的眉毛和眼瞼。</p><p> </p><p>1776年7月4日，我曾想念你。</p><p>那之後我跨過每個大洲每片大洋，見證過深海和宇宙，在每一個年和月裡都會想念你。緩慢時如看不見盡頭的長河流動，快速時如飛梭從腦中閃過。</p><p>兩百多年後的7月4日，我在這安靜的水池中擁抱你、親吻你，與你談論過去的喜與悲，你的瞳孔裡裝滿我的倒影。</p><p> </p><p>——如同世界只剩下你我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>― Fin ―</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>七月四日，是他的獨立日和他的七月病。<br/>特殊的日子，仍是米英特有的相愛姿態。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>